The past will haunt you
by AnyaLensherr
Summary: Magneto suddenly sees Anya, the child that he thought died, aound town and working at the same museum that Angel owns and lives in. What is going on, and why is he getting the cold shoulder from her.
1. prologue 1

**Here is a new story, and just to let people know it is going to be switching in between Anya's and Magneto's point of view; and this time, I am only giving Anya one power, because I found it really hard with my last stories to have her use so many. This is also going to have Lorna, because I actually found a use for her this time. **

A fire, it was a fire that started it all. His hatred toward humans and the way he treats his children was all because of a fire, a fire that never should have happened. It took the life of the one shining star in his life. His daughter was his whole life. He loved her, and there was nothing that could replace her. He missed everything about her, her smile, her hair, and the way that she would come downstairs in the morning. The worst thing that he ever had to do was bury her small body. He knew that he would never see his wife again; she left him because of what he had become. He finally felt like the monsters in the stories he told his daughter. Now he felt like he did something to betray her. He watched her fall from her room; and when he got to her, he found her in the rose bush, not moving with her eyes closed. It was finally too much for him, to see his daughter dies. So he took it upon himself to extract his revenge; killing every one who would not save her. After everyone was dead, the man once known as Erik Lensherr was no more; and the mutant known as Magneto was born.

* * *

She wasn't dead. She was still alive underneath the ground. She felt him pour the dirt on her body and leave. She also felt the tears that he cried for her, but where was mommy. Why didn't mommy help her when she was trapped? She didn't mean to start the fire; how did she know it was going to become real? She was dreaming of a fire when it happened. Her room was suddenly in flames and no one was helping her. She tried to get away from it, but is spread too quickly for her to make it out of the door. She knew that the only way out would be her window; the only bad thing was that she didn't know if she would be able to open it. Within two seconds, the fire itself broke the window. She knew it was dangerous, but it was a chance that she would have to take if she wanted to stay alive. She could barely breathe when she made it to the window. The smoke was just too much for her. It was then that she fell. She was going to jump, but she collapsed and fell; her landing was a fortunate one, what with the rose bush being there. She felt arms around her, knowing they were her father's. She never saw her father's tears, but she felt them. She tried to tell him she was ok, but she didn't even have the strength to open her eyes. The next moments were a blur. All she heard were people screaming, crunching of leaves, and her father saying "I love you," after that it was silence, and weight on her small body. Then she clawed her way up and found out that she was alone, alone and in the dark. Not knowing where she was going, she started walking. Hopefully the young child, known as Anya Lensherr, would find the help that she desperately needed.

**Here you go and please tell me what you think. I would really appreciate it.**


	2. Prologue 2

**Here is the next part of the prologue; I will get the first chapter out as soon as I write it. **

* * *

It took almost three hours, but she did come to a house. The man of the house was sitting on the porch at the time. When he saw her, trying to keep herself up with a stick, he ran to her to catch her before she fell. The man took her into his house and to his wife. They asked the child's name, and, before passing out, she said only her first name. When she passed out, they placed her in a small bed and decided that she was too weak to move. So, they would wait until the next morning to get her help.

He wouldn't listen; he wouldn't listen to his friend when he said he should go back. He never wanted to see the burned house again, he didn't want to see her grave again, and he knew that he never wanted to remember what had happened. He had slaughtered all the people who had not helped him. Upon leaving his friend, he went and hid himself hoping he would be able to forget his past. He figured that if he could forget about it, then he would never feel that pain again.

Charles Xavier had the feeling that Anya didn't perish. He had the feeling that she was alive and in great pain. That was the reason that he told Erik to go back. If there was a good reason for Erik to go back it was that. The feeling Charles has wasn't bad, but it wasn't good. If Anya was alive, Erik would feel really bad about what he had done. Charles tried to sympathize with his friend, but it was hard. The only thing that ever happened to him was that his wife left him. He never had a child, so he really didn't know.

The next morning, Anya didn't wake up. The people that she went to were worried. They had watched her all night to make sure that she would survive. She survived the night; but when she didn't wake up in the morning, they knew something was wrong. They were just going to call a doctor, but when Anya didn't wake up they decided to take her to the hospital. When the doctor was finished examining her, he told them that she had inhaled a lot of smoke, broken a few bones in her legs, and last night when she fell asleep, she fell into a coma. They told him that Anya wasn't theirs, and that she came to them the night before looking for help. The only thing that they could get her to tell them was her first name. They didn't think she had any parents. So, the doctor said that until Anya woke up, they would keep her there. All they could do now was wait; wait for the time when Anya's eyes would open.

Eight months would pass before Erik would hear any news on his wife. He had heard that she had passed on and that during her passing, she had given birth to twins. At first, he was angry that he hadn't known, but then he was happy that he had another chance. He had another chance to have a family. Although he would have to find his children first; he would have his family back.

After eight months, in the middle of the night, Anya opened her eyes. She didn't remember anything, and she was wondering what was happening to her. Why was she in a hospital with tubes coming out of her? She was scared, but she didn't do anything to cause trouble. All she did was wait until someone came in to check on her. They asked her what her name was, and she told them. Then they asked her if she knew anything or anyone that they could call. She told them to call Charles Xavier. When they asked her if she had any family, she said that she couldn't remember.

He knew now that his gut feeling was right. He knew that Anya was alive. When he got the call, he wondered what was happening. Why would she say to call him and not her own father? When he asked, the doctors said that she couldn't remember. It was strange, but knowing that she was alive was a good thing. Hopefully he would be able to talk to her and find out what happened and who started the fire.

Years passed, and Erik raised his children. He had also found a new wife and had a child with her. He, however, would never forget Anya. When his new wife died, he decided that things were going to change. His youngest child he put into an all girls boarding school, his oldest, because her anger was so bad, put her in an asylum, and his only son he sent to live with people in NYC. After that he started plans for, what he called mutant prosperity; in actuality it was superiority.

Anya had grown up, graduated from high school, and had gone off to college to study on how to be a historian. She watched as two other students had come to the school to learn how to control their powers. They learned a lot from her; but when she was ready to leave, they didn't want her to go. Xavier told her that she always had a home there, and that it would be waiting for her to come back. Whether she would come back was up to her.

* * *

**There you go. Please tell me what you think about it, and maybe some suggestions for the upcoming chapters.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter. I hope it is enjoyable. **

It wasn't the same with Anya gone. The training sessions were not as fun, or as challenging. Anya was always making things more difficult then they already were. She always knew how to do it, and Scott loved it. Even now, with Logan in charge, the sessions weren't as hard. Jean was always herself, but she knew that when Anya came back everything would be different. Jean remembered when she would be able to walk in and talk to Anya. She would have the most interesting things to say. Even Anya would be happy about her and Scott.

One day Jean, while she was walking down the hall, saw Kitty phasing through the door to Anya's room.

"Kitty, what were you doing in there?" asked Jean

"I'm sorry, I kind of fell through the floor in to that room." She replied.

"Oh, ok."

"Hey, Jean," asked Kitty.

"What?"

"I know I haven't been here very long, but whose room is that?"

"That's Anya's room."

"Oh, um… who is Anya?"

"Anya, well… I don't know that much about her, but she was here before Scott and I arrived."

"Oh, what could she do?"

"She could create things and they would become reality." Said the professor from behind them.

"What happened to her?" asked Kitty.

"She is in college," said Jean. "She wanted to get out, so she did."

"Yes, and she is coming back soon." Said the professor.

"She is?" asked Jean.

"Yes, I talked to her last night. She said that she was going to come back to help out around here."

"That's great."

After that they all went their separate ways. Jean went to tell Scott the news and Kitty went to the mall. Three days later, the rest of the people who lived at the institute noticed a change in Scott, Jean, and the professor. They seemed to know someone or something was coming. When they were asked about it, they just said that they will find out soon.

* * *

There certainly was something going on, and the brotherhood knew. It started with Wanda having strange dreams, and Pietro wasn't dating as many girls as he used to. One day a girl showed up at the house. When Lance opened the door, he was surprised when she asked to talk to Pietro. 

"Hey, Pietro," Lance yelled.

"What?" he answered.

"There is a girl here looking for you, and all I am wondering is if you lowered your standards."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, this girl has green hair…"

With that Pietro ran outside and slammed the door. He knew who it was, and he would never lower his standards. It was his sister, Lorna, who came. HE knew it was her because of her green hair. For some reason it was natural for her to grow it like that, she could never grow a normal color. The only thing that he was wondering was why she was there; because for all he knew, she was in an all girl's boarding school.

"Lorna, what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Well, with mutants being known and all that I was found out; and when they found out I got expelled." She replied.

"Ok, so why didn't you go to Magneto?"

"Well, if he didn't come when I made the pipe bomb, I don't think she would come for this."

"You made a pipe bomb?"

"Yes, and he didn't come when I blew up my dorm, either."

"How the hell do you come up with all of this?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that I need a place to live."

"You're not going to destroy the plumbing here are you? Because we just got that fixed."

"No, but I might do it at the local high school."

Pietro looked at her with unease. He never knew that his younger sister liked to blow up things. Then again, if she wanted to do that to the high school, he might as well let her stay with them.

"Fine, you can stay; but if you blow up the house, we will all kill you."

"Ok, but I hope you know that I am going to make all of the stuff here."

After that they both went inside and Pietro introduced her to the rest of the people living there. The only person who didn't seem enthused about her making bombs was Toad. He seemed to thing that she was going to use him as a test subject.

**There you go tell me what you think.**


End file.
